At present, with continuous improvement of signal transmission rate, design requirements for the electrical connector are also continuously increasing.
For example, an electrical connector in the Chinese Patent Application No. CN201420690150.5 includes an insulating body and multiple pairs of differential signal sheets. Each pair of differential signal sheets include a rubber core and two signal terminals each insert-molded into the rubber core. Each of the signal terminals has a fixing segment insert-molded into the rubber core and a mating segment not wrapped by the rubber core. The fixing segment has a first section connected with the mating segment. The width of the first section is less than that of the mating segment, so that impedances of the first section and the part of the mating segment connected therewith can be adjusted to be substantially the same.
However, as the length of the first section of the signal terminal is greater and the width of the first section is thinner, such a structure causes the resistance of the slender first section to increase, plus physical characteristics of the rubber core, insertion loss is greater when the signals are transmitted in the first section in the rubber core, and the performance of high frequency signal transmission of the electrical connector is affected.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.